criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Death on Wheels
Death on Wheels is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fifty-eighth case of the game and the second case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Ocean Shore, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot to torture and murder Carlos.]] Frank joined as the player's partner and went to show him Ocean Shore's underbelly, where they witnessed a car crash before collecting the body of street racer Carlos Antonio chained up to the hood of a car and tortured to death. Mid-investigation, vlogger Becky Walden uploaded videos of the murder on TrendVid. Later, Hannah discovered that vigilante Naomi Suzuki's parents were killed in a car crash caused by Carlos. The team later found evidence to arrest tattoo artist Shawn Bailey for the murder. During his arrest, Shawn admitted he was in love with Carlos's girlfriend, Memphis Banach. When Shawn realized Carlos was abusing her, he tried to get Memphis out of the relationship and talk Carlos into stopping his mistreatment before resorting to strapping Carlos onto a car he had hijacked and killing him with it. Judge Dante sentenced Shawn to 20 years in jail. Post-trial, Naomi got into a fight with party hustler Derek Stone. The team's investigations led them to discover that Derek had not paid his fines for past traffic violations and so they forced him to pay up. Naomi then said that she had found out Derek was planning to have another street race, had fought with him, and then had gone to his apartment to trash it, whereupon she discovered Derek's violation. Summary Victim *'Carlos Antonio' (tortured till death with a racing car) Murder Weapon *'Street Racing Car' Killer *'Shawn Bailey' Suspects C58DerekStone.png|Derek Stone C58ShawnBailey.png|Shawn Bailey C58MemphisBanach.png|Memphis Banach B-Walden.png|Becky Walden C58NaomiSuzuki.png|Naomi Suzuki Killer's Profile *The killer knows car mechanics. *The killer smokes weed. *The killer has bruises. *The killer wears diamond earring. *The killer wears a tattoo. Crime Scenes PBC2-CS1A.PNG|Car Crash PBC2-CS1B.PNG|Street Race Car PBC2-CS2A.PNG|Apartment PBC2-CS2B.PNG|Living Room PBC2-CS3A.PNG|Tattoo Parlor PBC2-CS3B.PNG|Design Table Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Car Crash. (Clues: Car Pieces, GPS Pad, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Carlos Antonio; Murder Weapon registered: Street Racing Car) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has bruises) *Examine Car Pieces. (Result: Steering Wheel) *Analyze Steering Wheel. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows car mechanics) *Examine GPS Pad. (Result: Derek's Apartment; New Suspect: Derek Stone; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Apartment) *Question Derek Stone about the Killer's Car. (Prerequisite: GPS Pad decoded) *Investigate Apartment. (Prerequisite: GPS Pad decoded; Clues: Pile of Panties, Damaged Photograph) *Examine Pile of Panties. (Result: Phone) *Examine Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Shawn Bailey) *Question Shawn Bailey about his threat sent to the victim. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Phone analyzed) *Examine Damaged Photograph. (Result: Photograph) *Analyze Photograph. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Memphis Banach) *Ask Memphis Banach about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Photograph analyzed) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Question Becky Walden about her video of the murder. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Becky's Phone) *Examine Becky's Phone. (Result: Motorcycle) *Analyze Motorcycle. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Naomi Suzuki; Profile updated: Naomi knows mechanics) *Ask Naomi Suzuki what she was doing on the Crime Scene. (Prerequisite: Motorcycle analyzed) *Investigate Tattoo Parlor. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Stack of Mags, Shift Schedule) *Examine Stack of Mags. (Result: Bent Butterfly Knife) *Analyze Bent Butterfly Knife. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes weed) *Examine Schedule. (Result: Shawn's Schedule) *Ask Shawn what he knows about the killer's car. (Prerequisite: Schedule unraveled; Profile updated: Shawn knows mechanics; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Living Room) *Investigate Living Room. (Prerequisite: Shawn interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Complaint Form) *Analyze Complaint Form. (09:00:00) *Talk to Memphis Banach about the victim beating on her. (Prerequisite: Complaint Form analyzed; Profile updated: Memphis knows mechanics) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Naomi Suzuki about her losing her parents in a car accident. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3) *Talk to Derek Stone about him organizing street races. (Prerequisite: Naomi interrogated; Profiles updated: Derek smokes weed and knows mechanics, Shawn smokes weed, Memphis smokes weed) *Investigate Design Table. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Blue Sticker) *Examine Sticker. (Result: QR Code) *Analyze QR Code. (09:00:00) *Ask Becky Walden why she called a manhunt on the killer. (Prerequisite: QR Code analyzed) *Investigate Street Race Car. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Leather Headrest, Box of Chains) *Examine Leather Headrest. (Result: Residue) *Analyze Residue. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a diamond earring) *Examine Box of Chains. (Result: Towel) *Examine Towel. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (09:00:00; The killer wears a tattoo) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Investigate Tattoo Parlor. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation; Clue: Tattoo Tools) *Examine Tattoo Tools. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Restored Photo) *Ask Memphis about Naomi's whereabouts. (Prerequisite: Torn Photo restored; Rewards: MALE Chippendale Costume, White Cowboy Hat, FEMALE Pink Wig, Stripper Costume) *Ask Becky Walden what happened to Naomi. (Prerequisite: Tattoo Parlor investigated) *Investigate Car Crash. (Prerequisite: Becky interrogated; Clue: Helmet) *Examine Helmet. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00) *Question Derek Stone about his fight with Naomi. (Prerequisite: Blood Sample analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Apartment. (All tasks before must be completed; Result: Speeding Ticket) *Examine Speeding Ticket. (Result: Note on Speeding Ticket) *Force Derek Stone to pay his fine. (Prerequisite: Note on Speeding Ticket unraveled; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case's title may be a reference to the American Western television series Hell on Wheels. * "TrendVid", a video-sharing website which is mentioned various times during the case, is most likely a parody of YouTube. *The QR code on Becky's sticker is functional and points to Pretty Simple's official website. *The animated illustration of the car that Shawn uses to murder Carlos is strongly based on the 2010 Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR. *The red car and the blue car on the Chapter 1 cover art resemble a Scion FR-S and a Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 respectively. *"Sawa" motorcycles are a parody of Kawasaki motorcycles, and the one which Naomi rides is a modified dual exhaust version of the 2013 Kawasaki Ninja 300. *In the "Car Crash" crime scene: **An artwork depicting Mickey Mouse can be spotted near the airport sign. Interestingly enough, it is a collectible object. **The lime green, the white, the blue, the maroon, the metallic yellow, and the dark yellow sports cars strongly resemble the Toyota Supra Mark IV, the 1999 Ford Mustang GT, the Dodge Charger LX, the Ferrari F430, the 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS, and the 2005 Ford Mustang GT-R Concept, respectively. ***All of the aforementioned sports cars (except for the one in metallic yellow) are also featured in the "Street Race Car" crime scene. ***The white sports car has a similar paint scheme to that of Brian O'Conner's Nissan Skyline GT-R used in 2 Fast 2 Furious. *In the "Apartment" crime scene, a flag of Jamaica can be seen. *In the crime scene "Living Room", the collectible object "Robot mask" is an obvious parody of Iron Man's armor helmet. *When examining the pile of magazines found at the "Tattoo Parlor" crime scene, several golf magazines featuring Tony Webb and Harold Knight from Drive, Swing, Die can be noticed. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Ocean Shore